Progresos
by mel8mel
Summary: Porque a lo largo de siete años, Ron descubrió que los ojos de Hermione no eran cafés, que su pelo no estaba completamente enmarañado, ni completamente castaño, que su sonrisa y su risa eran únicas y, que ella, era muy especial.


**Progresos**

**Summary: **_Porque a lo largo de siete años, Ron descubrió que los ojos de Hermione no eran cafés, que su pelo no estaba completamente enmarañado, ni completamente castaño, que su sonrisa y su risa eran únicas y que ella, era muy especial._

**N/a: Este One-Shot es un regalo para mi queridísima **_**geme**_**, Ingrid.**

**Se me ocurrió hace un montón, y, por fin, me animé a subirlo.  
Espero les guste y dejen sus opiniones.**

**Disfruten…**

…

**I**

Que, Ron Weasley, descubrió que Hermione Granger era una chica en cuarto año, estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Todo empezó en tercer año, cuando llegó un poco más _desarrollada_. Si bien lo notó, no dijo nada, ni pensó más en ello.

Hasta meses después, cuando se reconcilió con Hermione, y ésta lo abrazó. Sintió algo raro… y los nervios estaban aparte.

No mencionó nada sobre eso, después de todo, estaban cambiando, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, él no era el único que debía estar cambiando, se dio cuenta de que Hermione había dejado de ser una niña, para convertirse en una _chica._

**II**

Hermione les había pedido que la describieran físicamente para su clase de Estudios Muggles. Ron y Harry aceptaron, sin pensar que fuera molestia. Después de todo, era su mejor amiga, y ahora era su turno de ayudarla con su tarea.

Cabello: Muy enmarañado y castaño.

Ojos: Cafés.

Nariz: Normal. Con dos orificios nasales, como todas.

Boca: Común y corriente. Con dientes, lengua y un hoyo para tragar.

Manos: Dos. Cada una con cinco dedos de diferentes tamaños.

Dedos: Pues es una chica, tiene las manos más pequeñas, así que ha de tener los dedos menos largos.

Cuerpo: Dos piernas; dos brazos; dos manos; dos pies; dos ojos; una nariz; dos orejas; una boca… lo normal, solo que con más cerebro.

Terminó la ficha y se la entregó a Hermione. Ésta ni la leyó; la guardó en su mochila y se fue dormir. La tarea era para la semana siguiente.

Pero algo cambió.

Al otro día fueron a la biblioteca a hacer deberes que podían hacer cualquier otro día, pero Hermione era Hermione. Harry estaba en el entrenamiento, así que Ron se ofreció a acompañar a Hermione a la biblioteca.

Llevó su mochila, a pesar de no tener planeado hacer nada.

Hermione tomaba uno de los tantos libros de la biblioteca, agarraba un pergamino y empezaba a escribir y escribir.

Ron le hablaba y Hermione contestaba, pero parecía no ponerle atención, así que Ron no le habló más y se dedicó a observarla, creyendo que Hermione no se daba cuenta (léase creyendo, porque la castaña tacho como dos pergaminos completos y la mano le temblaba).

Cuando llegó Harry, esperó que Ron se fuera con él, pero no quiso, alegando que no había hecho sus deberes. Harry pareció pensarlo mejor y fue por su mochila.

Hermione, que había dicho que se quedaría, antes de que Ron dijera lo mismo, pudo terminar el último resumen que le faltaba.

Cuando Ron llegó a su cuarto supo que debía cambiar la ficha de inmediato. Así que tomó un pergamino, y cuando todos se hubieron quedado dormidos, escribió una nueva ficha.

Cabello: Castaño, bajo la luz se le ven algunos mechones dorados. Algo enmarañado y brilloso.

Ojos: Color almendra, brillosos y algo pequeños.

Nariz: Respingada y pequeña, con varias pecas alrededor.

Boca: Pequeña, con labios rosados y algo carnosos.

Manos: Pequeñas y lucen finas. Con uñas algo largas, pero no tanto.

Dedos: Delgados y largos, pero pequeños.

Cuerpo: Delgada; piernas largas y bien definidas. Sus cuerpo bien formado, sus brazos, delgados, pero lindos.

Al otro día, se encargó de que Hermione llevara la ficha correcta.

**III**

Darse cuenta que el cabello de Hermione no era tan enmarañado como se veía, y que era suave, no había sido tan satisfactorio como hubiese querido.

Hermione no paraba de llorar y estaba abrazada de Ron quien le sobaba el pelo, con sumo cuidado.

Dumbledore estaba siendo enterrado en ese momento y, la mayoría de las personas, estaban llorando. Ron apenas había soltado un par de lágrimas, aunque le había dolido bastante. Sentía que tenía que ser fuerte para Hermione.

Sus dedos podían pasar fácilmente entre mechón y mechón, supo que Hermione le ayudaba al gesto al solo sentir su camisa algo mojada y oír menos sollozos que antes.

Ron se di cuenta de que el cabello de Hermione podría lucir bastante enmarañado, pero podría no serlo tanto.

**IV**

Si bien siempre que Hermione reía o sonreía, gracias a él, Ron sentía algo dentro de su pecho, ahora era diferente.

Mientras ambos bailaban en la pista de baile, en la boda de Bill y Fleur, Hermione y él sonreían, a pesar de no haber mencionado palabra alguna.

-Supongo que no fue muy caballeroso de mi parte haberte _obligado_ a bailar, ¿verdad? –Dijo. Hermione le sonrió.

-No te preocupes –dijo Hermione. Ron sonrió, aliviado, temía que Hermione se hubiera molestado nunca has sido ningún caballero…

Ron entrecerró, haciéndose el ofendido. Hermione rió como no lo había hecho por meses. Ron sintió algo nuevo. No supo cómo describirlo. Era si como las Snitches que, de por sí, ya sentía estando cerca de ella, aumentaran y revolotearan aún más en su estómago.

Y como si una escoba hubiera pasado a toda velocidad, enfrente de él, y le hubiera quitado el aire, sintiendo algo de dolor por la falta de oxígeno, cuando sus labios sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de rozarse.

Ron supo y admitió, por fin, que, para él, la sonrisa y la risa de Hermione eran únicas. Tanto o igual que sus labios y la sensación de éstos.

**V**

Ron supo que Hermione era especial cuando estaban en segundo año. Cuando se dio cuenta que sólo con Hermione se sentía cómodo, pero a la vez, no. Con ninguna otra niña se sentía igual. Era raro.

Había veces que se sentía en confianza, como con nadie, ni siquiera Harry; pero luego había momentos en que no paraban de sudarle las manos. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía ni por qué.

Lo único que supo fue que Hermione era especial, y que su madre la había descrito, hacía tres años, idénticamente.

"_-Te vas a sentir muy cómodo con ella –dijo su madre -. Aunque pueden haber situaciones en las que te sientas algo incómodo, pero ni así, querrás irte de su lado. _

_-No creo que me pase eso, mamá –dijo Ron –. Las niñas son muy molestas y no me gustan –dijo, recordando a su hermana._

_-Algún día te gustarán, Ronnie – Ron arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, mientras su madre lo veía con dulzura._

_-No lo creo –Ron era terco, pero su voz no sonaba muy convencida -, cuando lo haga, si es que llega a pasar, me alejaré de ella. _

_-No, Ron…_

_La Sra. Weasley suspiró, su hijo era bastante terco, más que cualquier otro Weasley. Confiaba en que no hiciera algo mal cuando se interesara en alguien._

_-La chica será especial, Ron –dijo-, tú lo sentirás y puede que te sientas confundido, pero será lo mejor que te pueda pesar. _

_Ron suspiró, parecía cansado de la conversación. Se paró de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de empujar la puerta, para salir, se volteó a su madre y le dijo:_

_-Si alguna vez me caso –dijo-, será con una chica linda y buena…-dijo. Parecía muy decidido. _

_Salió de la cocina sin escuchar el último suspiro su madre, en la tarde."_

Ron suspiró una vez más al acordarse de lo que sintió en segundo año y la conversación con su madre, cuando tan solo contaba con nueve años de edad, y su curiosidad sobre el amor que, supuestamente, se tenían Bill y Claire (su ex novia), pudo más con él.

Hermione levantó la vista y luego alzó la cabeza para ver bien a Ron, que continuaba con la vista perdida.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó. Ron pegó un pequeño respingo.

-Nada, solo…, solo estoy pensando en mi madre –admitió.

-Oh –fue lo único que pudo responder Hermione. Ron la volteó a ver, fijamente. Hermione desvió la vista hacía su trabajo.

-¿Ta has sentido cómoda e incómoda, al mismo tiempo? –Preguntó.

Hermione se sonrojó y evitó la mirada de Ron, a toda costa.

-Emm, sí… -admitió -, ¿por qué?

Ron no contestó. Hermione levantó la vista, temerosa. Tratando de sonar indiferente, pero con algo de temor en su voz, preguntó:

-¿Y tú… (Digo), te ha pasado eso?

-Yo…. Emm –suspiró -, sí.

Hermione se vio desilusionada, enfocó su atención, de nuevo, en su pergamino.

Ni Ron ni Hermione volvieron a mencionar nada, hasta ya entrada la noche. Ya ambos estaban caminando para las escaleras.

-Buenas noches, Ron –se despidió Hermione.

-Buenas noches, Hermione –sonrió Ron.

Y, animándose, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione se sonrojó y se quedó unos segundos más viendo por el lugar en el que Ron había estado.

"_Después de todo, ella ya le había besado así, meses antes, ¿no?"_

**C'est Fini**


End file.
